The front end of a vehicle body typically includes fenders and a hood, which define part of the upper surface of the vehicle body. In certain vehicle impact situations, an object may exert a downward force on the upper surface of the front of the vehicle body, on or near the hood or fenders. Deformation of the body absorbs energy from the force; however, deformation may be limited due to the presence of structural members of the vehicle body.